Megabeth
[[Super MNC Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. Megabeth (Voiced by Rina Hoshino) is a Striker class Pro added in the 24th Rule ChangeRule Change 24. She is a Japanese clone from a separate league, fights like a roller-derby Blocker, and favors horizontal mobility (speed) over the vertical mobility employed by the Assault and Karl. Her attacks favor aiming around corners or at tightly-clustered groups of bots or Pros, as her rockets deal significant splash damage, and her Bearing Hates and Derby Disku attacks ricochet off of map surfaces and enemies. Megabeth has 900 base health and has the same basic attributes (like speed, jump height, grapple damage, etc.) as other Strikers. __TOC__ Biography Maruta Corp. Saitama Megabeth, or "Megabeth" for short, is the greatest combatant in the history of Indo-China's "Kawgashi Fumjiru Meriodashu" (loosely translated to mean 'Most Pleasing and Melodious Crushing of Windpipes Like Reeds Underfoot in a Soft, Snowy Riverbank Federation') and the lead singer of the Maetor Motor Tokyo-based grindcore band 'Hacksaw Circumcision'. With the rediscovery of flight by hot-air balloon, it once again became cost-effective for Indo-China's gladiators to tour the states and for Monday Night Combat to host matches in the Orient. Though the team from Saitama was outplayed in almost every match when Monday Night Combat came to visit, Megabeth became an international sensation overnight after scoring kills against the Sniper, Assault, Assassin, Gunslinger and The Veteran in the same match, without being killed once. Shortly after, she became the first Indo-Chinese clone to sign on with Monday Night Combat where she became an instant star thanks to her intensity, fearlessness, and rumored make-out sessions with Combat Girl. Pro Career *Led the Hyogo Prefecture to the Sparrow Cup twice while in the Amateur Most-Pleasing-and-Melodious-Crushing-Of-Windpipes-Like-Reeds-Underfoot-in-a-Soft-Snowy-Riverbank Federation. *Is a three-time interleague MVP (happened in a single session, due to computer error) *Holds the current Indo-China record for having the closest actual win rate to their potential win rate as predicted by the Pythagorean winning percentage. Notable DNA *Grindcore pioneers Yoshimi P-We and Yasuko Onuki, Team Japan Roller Derby Captain Kaori Ike, Sun Tzu Personal *Lead singer of the feminist-tribal-acid-grindcore band 'Hacksaw Circumcision'. *Had her tear-ducts surgically altered so she could cry blood-red tears as a tribute to her former lover, Weeping Dahlias lead singer Broken Oath, who self-immolated in protest of the banality of life. (MNC League Note: life still banal as of this writing) *Manufactures her own line of roller skates under her "Wheels of Death" brand of combat accessories. Likes *Manhwa webtunes, the impalement arts, gay rights. Dislikes *Social/political injustice, conformity, sausage fingers. Weapons Megabeth possesses an arsenal of weapons that specialize in area denial and Bot pushing by dealing either explosive damage or shooting and launching projectiles that ricochet on Bots, Pros, and oher surfaces. Rocket Ma'am Megabeth's primary weapon is a shoulder-fired rocket launcher, which loads four rockets and takes 1.35 seconds to reload (if the reload is broken after 0.8 seconds Megabeth is still rewarded the reload) by default. The rockets have a moderate travel time, and deal impressive splash damage on impact. Unlike the other Strikers, her primary weapon has no damage fall-off. *Primary fire: Shoots a rocket every 0.7 seconds that does 120 damage. The rocket has and AoE of 192 units and travels at the speed of 3000. Explodes instantly after hitting anything. *Secondary fire: The rocket launcher activates a laser targeting system. Rockets in flight will follow the end of the laser beam, allowing Megabeth to 'steer' rockets around obstacles to hit a specific target. Alt-Fire is only allowed to be activated at full charge, and consumes 1/4th of the charge when a steered rocket hits something and explodes. It takes 15 seconds for an empty charge to fully regenerate. Bearing Hates Megabeth's secondary weapon is a semi-automatic paintball gun, modified to fire hardened ball-bearings. It loads 20 bearings by default and takes 1 second to reload (If the reload is broken after 0.66 seconds Megabeth is still rewarded the reload). The Bearing Hates has significant damage fall-off, and each shot can ricochet once off of enemy Pros, Bots, Turrets and Arena surfaces. *Primary fire: Every 0.2 seconds it fires a ball bearing that does 27 damage. Up to the range of 1024 units it does full damage and after the range 2048 range it only does 2 damage. The ball bearings can each ricochet once. *Secondary fire: Megabeth grapples the enemy target, doing 200 damage to him and throwing him forward 1500 units. Skills Megabeth has a set of skills that allow her to move very quickly around the map and do high damage to multiple opponents. Derby Disku Megabeth throws a whirling discus-like weapon that does large damage and ricochets off of map surfaces, Bots, Turrets and enemy Pros an unlimited amount of times within its lifespan of 3 seconds after being thrown. Bots hit by the Disku are stunned for 3 seconds, and enemy Pros hit by it are slowed by 25% for 5 seconds. The Disku travels at a speed of 3000 and has an AoE of 128 units. Upgrading the Disku reduces its cooldown time and increases its damage. (Skill as upgraded from lvl1 to lvl4) Cooldown (seconds): 20/14/10/7.5 Damage: 75/150/200/300 Whirling Derbish A toggled ability that causes Megabeth to spin in a circle (the size of 288 units), creating a cyclone of stars and rainbows. Bots and Pros hit by the spinning attack take damage and are pushed back at the force of 55000, all when the skill pulses every 0.3 seconds. You use up 1/6th of the skill by activating it and are then able to keep it active for 5 seconds at most. Upgrading Whirling Derbish increases its damage, and decreases its cooldown time. (Skill as upgraded from lvl1 to lvl4) Cooldown (seconds): 40/26.6/20/15 Damage (per pulse): 48/72/96/120 Shoot The Moon Megabeth fires the small jets attached to her skates, launching herself forward in a high-arcing long-jump the length of 1536 units, and increasing her speed by 250 for 5 seconds thereafter. Enemies caught in the 'blast' area (which is the size of 512 units) behind Megabeth right when she activates her skill receive damage. As of Rule Change 4, the skill will not start cooldown until the speed boost wears off. Upgrading Shoot The Moon increases damage done to enemies behind Megabeth when activating the skill and decreases its cooldown time. (Skill as upgraded from lvl1 to lvl4) Cooldown (seconds): 20/14/10/7.5 Damage (when activating the skill): 25/50/75/100 Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Strategy *Unlike most Strikers, her main weapon, the Rocket Ma'am, has no fall off damage while her secondary weapon does. *Megabeth has a huge pushing potential. Not only does both of her weapons deal damage to multiple targets, her skill Derby Disku can deal significant damage and stun Bots and Turrets by a significant amount of time. *Because of Megabeth's pushing power, she tends to push teams back to enemy towers a bit too soon. Try to avoid doing so since you would only be denying yourself from the precious Coins dropped by your Bot kills and you'd only just be giving them the enemy team the loot. *Megabeth is a great Turret killer. She is only one of the few Pros who could destroy a Firebase while being healed by its Support while being at long range. She is also capable of decimating Combat Kitty nests by merely two shots. *Area damage means she doesn't need to expose herself. This is especially useful when trying to destroy Turrets or hiding enemy Pros that are behind a corner. *Megabeth can use her Primary to rocket jump up to The Jungle right away. This can be useful in ambushes and gathering experience from Jungle Robots. Gallery Image:Megabeth Concept Art.jpg Image:SMNC Megabeth Poster.png bethblitz.jpg|Blitz bethlos.jpg|Los Muertos bethmilk.jpg|Mega Milk Beth bethpax.jpg|Pax bethrockdem.jpg|Rocket Demon bethroll.jpg|Holly Roller bethshevil.jpg|Shevil bethshr.jpg|School House Rocker bethsoldier.jpg|Soldier Update History See also References Category:Pros Category:Strikers Category:Megabeth